fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Majestic Floats
Majestic Floats is a fan fiction created by Crimson. It is based upon a large group of orphans who have been whisked away to the Majestic Floats due to their parents being dead. The storyline is heavily inspired by the series Harry Potter and real life issues. Yeah, this story will be worked on piece by piece... Chapters Chapter I Chapter II Characters *Fae, a weird, shy weab that specializes in magic. She is known for having strange occurrences happen to her throughout the school, but none of these incidents are really serious - mostly they're just absences. Fae has two sisters, Chiaki and Ibuki. (Born: April) *Light is a silent type but usually does not ignore people when they are talking to him. He defends his friends in all situations, small and large. Light has a dark sense of humor, but it usually does not spiral out of control. He can use swords and blades to attack as well as fire magic, but he is better known for his strength. (Born: August) *Chiaki is a slow going person, having short attention span and often falls asleep. Despite this, she is a sweet and intelligent person with sharp defenses, physically and in arguments. (Born: March) *Arianna *Creeke *DNI *Crimson is a teacher's pet kind of guy, he's smart and brave but lets his gullibility get the best of him in most situations. A strong magic user, he can conjure very powerful spells and create powerful potions. It is indeed possible for him to go mad due to large amounts of work that he does but he usually has this all under control. (Born: November) *Indigo is Crimson's brother, and is an antagonistic type. Often criticizing people and making sure that's he's firm and rude, he does not have many friends. He's also known for favoritism and discrimination throughout the school (although his discrimination usage does not go towards being racism or sexual-phobic). Indigo is one of the youngest at the school, but at the same time one of the most clever beings. (Born: August) *Sam "Ziegs" is a silly, fun loving person known throughout the school for his sharp agility and speed. He can be shy at first but when he gets to know others better he feels free to be random. (Born: March) *May is a sick, twisted evil being that comes from the depths of Hell (or so her brother Claus rumors). In a crowd, she is "friendly" and "charming". Alone with one or two people, however, her anger can unleash and scare anyone out of their wits. Apparently she was once the queen of her preschool, but she became too tyrannical and was removed from her position. (Born: October) *MJR is an outgoing guy who does random things without embarrassment. He's often afraid that people hate him and is often in the shadows. Despite this, he is a member of the Sapphire Snapdragons and has sharp physical defenses, making him absorb most damage he takes. (Born: July) *Faaz *Chris is an optimistic and anxious child hailing from a distant continent. He's very enthusiastic about things and often wonders what people are up to, and often asks to any event or fact: "Why?". He's extremely agile and can run around hallways faster than a 30 mph car. (Born: December) *Aidan *Owlstrom *Spice *Dice *Stacy *Claus is a shy, quiet, gentle person who often lurks within shadows. He's very skillful and can prove to be a large help in sticky situations. Despite his shy personality, he spreads gossip and rumors throughout the school, usually those about his evil sister, May. (Born: June) *Brody is not the brightest crayon in the box and is certainly gullible, but he's a generous and caring person. He often looks after the school's garden, interested in the subject of biology. (Born: January) *Ibuki is a strong sister of Fae that surprisingly excels in skill over brawn. Her personality is based upon her favorite character (Ibuki) from her favorite franchise, Street Fighter. (Born: November) *Elias *Endu *"Thrash" Teamless *Danni is a very silent being that only talks when necessary. He stands up when needed, no matter if anyone backs him or not. He seems to specialize in knowledge. (Born: September) *Nutik *Wario *Alexandra *Valeria *Payton *Randall *Gabriele *Taylor *Victor *Tommy *Thomas *Lundi *Erin "End" Reception Trivia